Application analytics data is an important component to software developers of applications for computing devices (e.g., smart phones, mobile phones, tablets and/or other mobile devices). However, generation and communication of such analytics data may be challenging since computing devices usually have numerous installed applications. Consequently, a substantial amount of analytics data is generated at different times, and communication of such data may be sporadic (due to lack of connectivity) and may also utilize a significant portion of the device battery resources.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present method and apparatus set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.